Maleficamente amor
by DaringBear y AlicZuri
Summary: Para evitar la guerra hay que hacer sacrifisios pero existen algunos que son imposibles de cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

**Maléficamente amor.**

**Capitulo 1.-** **Admitelo**.

Ha pasado ya dos años desde mi coronación, todo ha sido paz y quietud, las criaturas del bosque el Páramo han dejado de ocultarse de Maléfica. El príncipe Philip y yo nos comprometimos y nuestra boda sera en unos días.

He estado observando a Maléfica, la cual a estado un poco distraída y distante, mas de lo normal, en fin, creo que se siente sola, me gustaría hacer algo, no me gusta verla así, es como ver a una leona triste: te da tristeza pero si te acercas puede atacarte, creo que lo mejor seria decirle a Diaval:

-!Diaval¡- grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara ya que el estaba volando - ¡Diaval!- grite de nuevo y al voltear para atrás el estaba ahí, mire a Maléfica con la intención de que lo volviera humano, quien sin expresión en su rostro hablo

-en un humano- murmuro y Diaval callo al suelo transformándose en un humano

-te lo quiere un momento- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, maléfica solo se esforzó para hacer una libera sonrisa, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue volando

-¿que le pasa a Maléfica?- le pregunte a Diaval una ves que perdí a Maléfica de mi vista

-no lo se... también la he notado...-

-diferente- termine la frase por el, comenzamos a caminar por el bosque rodeados de hadas y mas criaturas

-deberíamos hacer algo- sugerí

-¿como que?- me pregunto

Me detuve, el se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante que yo, di una pequeña sonrisa -como decirle lo que sientes- dije

-¿de que hablas?- me dijo mientras empezaba a sonrojarse

Me reí un poco pues se veía gracioso sonrojado -no me mientas... estas loco por Maléfica-

-eeeeh...yo...yo no se a que te refieres- me dijo mientras tartamudeaba

-¡admitelo!- grite entre risas -¡te gusta Male...!- grite pero el me tapó la boca con su mano

-¡shhhh!... alguien te va a escuchar- dijo, lo cual comprobó mis sospechas, cuando quito su mano de mi boca

-¡lo admitiste!- grite, no podía evitarlo, tanto tiempo sabiéndolo y al fin logre que lo dijera -¡ahora vas a ir con ella y le dirás todo lo que tu corazón ordena!-

-¡espera! ¡espera!- detuve mi emoción -¿que te hace creer que también le gusto a Maléfica?-

-no lo se... tu lo sabrás cuando le digas- le respondí

Miro asía la oscuridad del bosque, sonrió de forma dulce, me miro y con la mayor felicidad del mundo dijo -lo are...

Pov Díaval.

Me acerque al poso donde se encontraba Maléfica, la observe con gran detenimiento, -¿si Maléfica no me quisiera, me hubiera salvado?- pensó; me llene de valor y me acerque a ella...

Chan chan chan... Jajaja

Bueno gracias por leer dejen reviews por favor

Esta historia la estoy escribiendo con la ayuda de AlicZuri (una gran amiga mía)


	2. Chapter 2 el beso deseado

**Capitulo 2.- El beso deseado. **

_Pov Diaval. _

-Maléfica!-grite con todas mis fuerzas con la intención de que ella se diera la media vuelta y me viera, pero ni obtuve resultado alguno de que ella me aya escuchado -...maléfica!- Grite con mas fuerzas aunque ya estaba mas seca de ella dirigió su mirada asía mi y me dijo

-...Si, dime diaval-dándose la media vuelta quedando sus ojos con mis ojos, mejor dicho frente a frente.

Al ver sus ojos sentí esa sensación a la cual se les dice que son mariposas en el estomago, pero a la ves sentí que los nervios recorrían mi cuerpo lo que hizo que no le dijera en ese momento lo q la amaba solo le pregunte

-¿porque has estado tan distante?- por lo cual ella me respondió

-No lo he estado es solo que me he puesto a pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y... mi pequeña bestia se casara- dejo caer una lágrima

En un intento mio de darle apoyo la abrase, sorprendentemente me respondió el abrazo y lloro en mi hombro -no llores- le dije de manera de apoyo -Maléfica- le iba a decir

-si- me susurro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo con mi dedo pulgar seque las lágrimas

-yo... yo te... yo te amo- dije tartamudeando, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, ella no me respondió creí q esa era su respuesta, así que me aleje sin decir palabras, pero me tomo del brazo impidiendo alejarme mas

-yo también te amo, Diaval- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, poco usual de ella, me volví para verla a sus hermosos ojos verdes, me acerque lo mas que pude a ella mirando sus labios color rojo intenso y después volver a ver sus ojos

-¿desde cuando?- susurré, abrazando su cintura

-desde que te salve- me respondió, no me dio tiempo de hablar mas pues junto sus labios con los mios, ese beso era todo lo que quería, todo lo que había esperado desde hace, mucho tiempo... ese beso era el beso deseado

_Pov Aurora. _

Estaba con mi príncipe en el lago del Paramo, cuando llego Maléfica, quien se veía... feliz

-quiero hablar con mi bestia a solas- dijo Maléfica.

-si- respondió Philip, beso mi frente y se fue

-¿que sucede?- le pregunte, obvio sabia porque estaba tan feliz pero mejor callar

-amo a Diaval- me dijo

Me acerque a ella para quedar frente a frente, fui seriamente pero me fue imposible serlo, solté un grito de emoción -Maléfica, eso es asombroso- le confese

-seras feliz con Philip- dijo con una bella sonrisa

-y tu con Diaval- le dije...

_**Hola hola holaa, Dari reportandose, para enpezar gracias por leer **_

_**En el capitulo anterion nadie dejo reviews y eso no creo que sea buena señal ojala en este si ahiga PORFAVOR**_

_**Pero bueno. AlicZuri y yo tenemos un problema, el nombre de la historia, a ella no le gusto mucho que digamos así que hisimos un acuerdo ustedes eligen el nombre, las opciones son: **_

_**A**_**) Maléfica: un nuevo amor. Esa opcion es de AlicZuri **

**B) Maleficamente amor. Mi opción **

**C) Malefica: amor verdadero. Opción de AlicZuri **

**Es todo por favor elijan su nombre favorito. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 3.- La boda. **

-Sabes querida bestia aunque siento que lo amo aun me cuesta trabajo creer en el amor-me confesó, acariciando sus alas pues aun recordaba al hombre que le dio aquel beso que le dijo llamarse de amor verdadero

-Olvida ese momento- le respondí -Diaval te ama de verdad no te aria algo así el ha luchado por tenerte no creo que quiera perderte-

-espero que tengas razón- dijo

Pasaron pocos días y llego el día de mi boda, mi vestido era blanco, con un velo largo, con los hombros caídos, un cinturón de flores doradas, en la falda suelta la cual tapaba el resto de mi cuerpo y mi cabello Maléfica me ayudo, me hizo una trenza y esta la hizo un molote, una vez lista fui a donde seria la ceremonia

Fue en el lago donde fue mi coronación, el lugar estaba lleno de luz, flores blancas, rosas, rojas y lilas, fueron reyes de diferentes reinos, las criaturas del bosque y los ciudadanos de reinos diferentes, me acerque al pasillo, mi respiración estaba desbocada, igual a mis latidos, era el día en que no era una reina, era la esposa para mi amado, levante la frente, los invitados estaban mirándome, mire al lado de mi Philip, estaba Diaval sonriendo, recuerdo que cuando fui niña jugaba con él, estaba con un traje elegante, mire al otro lado, Maléfica estaba ahí con un vestido color negro con bordado café, con mangas, era escotado, marcado en la cadera, su cabello estaba suelto y por ultimo vi a Philip, con su traje blanco, todo se desvaneció de mi vista, solo estaba el y yo al otro lado del lago, di un paso, mi respiración y latidos se tranquilizaron, avance mas ese momento era perfecto

Llegue al lado de mi amado, tomo mi mano y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, aunque no puse mucha atención solo entendí lo ultimo

-príncipe Philip, ¿acepta a Aurora como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad?- hablo el hombre

-acepto- dijo mi amado dedicándome una gran sonrisa

-y tu princesa Aurora, ¿acepta a Philip como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?- me dijo

-acepto- dije

-¡felicidades los declaró marido y mujer!- el hombre grito lleno de alegría -puede besar a la novia- le dijo a Philip

Sonreí tímidamente, Philip se acercó a mi y me dio en beso que marcaría mi vida

**Hola hola hola **

**Jajaja al fin la boda, voy a llorar... bueno gracias por leer **

**Dejen reviews y Gracias **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- Una pequeña amenaza. **

Después de aquel beso yo y Philip nos dimos la media vuelta para ver a los invitados Maléfica estaba casi frente a mí al lado de Diaval. Observe a Maléfica y me percate de que una lágrima corría por su mejilla yo sabía que era de felicidad en ese momento sonreía y me puse a agradecer que la tuviera en mí vida después Diaval le limpio la lágrima la abrazo y la beso en la frente después bajamos y observe que el padre de Philip tenía una mirada de odio asía Maléfica lo tomé normal pero no sabía lo que vendría después...

En el baile, el cual fue organizado por mi hada madrina, todo era hermoso, la luz en todo el lugar daba un aire de amor, esperanza y alegría, lo que mas me gusto era el centro del salón, para ser ma exacta la pista de baile, el piso de mármol pulido, el candelabro colgando en el centro, simplemente hermoso; bailaba con mi amado, cuando su padre llego sin previo aviso

-disculpeme, pero necesitó a mi hijo- me dijo con un tono de voz lleno de superioridad

-por supuesto- dije, solté la mano de Philip (aunque me doliera separarme un solo centímetro de el, sigue siendo su padre) -iré con Maléfica, Philip- mire al padre de Philip quien tenia una mueca desaprobatoria

-bien- me dijo, me dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios y se fue con su padre

-Maléfica- llame a mi hada madrina, al verla no creía lo que estaba pasando: ella y Diaval estaban intentando tragase

-bestia, no deberías estar con Philip?- me pregunto asombrada, parecía que no me esperaba

-esta hablando con su padre- respondí -se que dije que no ocultaran su amor pero les recuerdo que están en público-

-lo siento- dinero al unisolo

**POV Philp**

Mi padre me llevo a los jardines, estábamos en un silencio incomodo así que decidí romperlo

-que hacemos aquí?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar

-veras Philip, Aurora es una mujer muy linda y quería felicitarte... es difícil conseguir alguien así- me dijo

-Aurora no es una cosa para conseguir- le dije firme

-lo lamento- se disculpo? eso es extraño de el, algo quiere -el otro día encontré a una vidente... me dijo que tu tendrás un hijo...- espero que no diga lo que creo -que aquel regalo del cielo traerá paz a nuestra tierra y a una vecina con el compromiso- que no continúe, por favor -pero..- NO PUEDO MAS

-BASTA PADRE, NO VOY A OBLIGAR A NADIE A CASARSE!- grite

-mira hijo, debes entender que un rey se sacrifica por los suyos... como rey debes cumplir con el deber de proteger las vidas de tu reino... SI NO LEGASE A PASAR TU FUTURO HIJO ESTARÁ BIEN, PERO SI PASA DEBES HACER LO CORRECTO- era verdad... que debía hacer? -si no haces lo correcto...-

-ME ESTAS AMENAZANDO?- mi propio padre que horrible es esto

-considera lo como una pequeña amenaza- me dijo para después irse

**Hola hola hola **

**Comoestán? Como les va? Bien? SUPER jejeje bueno como siempre gracias por leer. En verdad los aprecio jijijiji **

**AlicZuri les manda un saludo y dice que gracias por tomar en cuenta nuestra historia **

**Bueno dejen Reviewspor favor **

**Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- la visión **

Cuando mí padre se fue de inmediato busque a Aurora, la encontré hablando con unos invitados de un reino lejano

-amor- la llame -nuestra luna de miel se tendría que posponer-

-¡¿que?! ¿porque?- dijo ella preocupada, me buscaba los ojos ya que estaba cabizbajo -¿sucedió algo?- me decia, yo sin responder me di la vuelta y me fui

POV Aurora:

Yo me fui corriendo a buscar a Maléfica, pues es lo mas cercano a una madre que tengo, cuando la encontré corrí y la abrase muy fuerte yo no podía dejar de llorar ya que pensaba que Philip se había arrepentido de casarse con migo pensé que en verdad no me amaba

-creó que philip se arrepintió- le dije entre sollozos

Maléfica me respondió el abrazo, miro a Diaval -traelo- dijo entre dientes

Diaval obedeció y corrió intentando seguir a Philip

POV Philip:

Fui a los establos, no quería dejar así a Aurora pero tampoco quedarme con la duda una sola noche, tome a mi fiel caballo y cabalgue a unas tierras lejanas sin nombre. Al llegar entre a una vieja cabaña de madera

-vidente Cristy- una mujer mayor sentada en el centro del lugar me miro, bueno casi ya que tenia los ojos cocidos

-¿si?- me dijo con una vos ronca, la examine de pies a cabeza, su cabello maltratado color gris, su ropa sucia y desgastada, aunque su aspecto fuera descuidado era la mejor vidente que existía

-vine, porque mi padre...- comense a hablar pero ella me interrumpió

-¿dijo que una vidente dice que tu futuro hijo se tendrá que casar con una princesa? Lo se- me dijo

-¿es cierto?- pregunte asustado

-si, un día llegara un rey diciéndote que quiere paz, te va a proponer que tu futuro hijo se case con su hija, no te podrás negar- dijo se levanto y camino por el lugar -la paz sera eterna con tu reino y el del otro rey... pero así como tu hijo sera el salvador también llegara a ser destrucción-

-¿que?- estaba asombrado y era lo único que pude decir

-Maléfica y Díaval tendrán una hija y ella se enamorara de tu hijo... supongo que sabes que pasara después- me dijo

-nosotros tenemos un gran ejército podremos ganar una guerra- dije

-no lo creo- dijo entre risas -el enemigo tiene aliados, muchos aliados y por ende un gran ejército-

-¿que hago?- pregunte

-alejar a mi hija- mire a atrás y ahí estaba Diaval

**Hola hola hola **

**Como siempre gracias por leer, dejen reviews, gracias a las que dejan... besos y abrazos **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Olaaa quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes a los que se an tomado tiempo para leer nuestro fanfict y pues gracias a ustedes seguimos escribiendo... gracias **

Atte: AlicZuri


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- La sorpresa. **

**POV Philip: **

De camino al palacio a darle una merecida disculpa a mi Aurora, pensé que podríamos evitar esa guerra si la hija de Maléfica nunca existía

-Diaval- lo llame, debía saber que esa podría ser la salvación

-¿si?- respondió sin dejar de caminar

-creo que si jamas tienes una hija con Maléfica, tal vez...- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero debía continuar, mas el no me dejo

-¿me estas prohibiendo que tenga una hija?- me dijo comenzándose a enfadar

-no, pero tal vez esa sea una solución- respondí

-sabiendo lo que le pasara y lo que sufriría mi hija y Maléfica jamas pensaría en crearla-dijo Diaval al casi llegar al lago del páramo

Nos detuvimos a platicar detrás de los arbustos quizá serian las ultimas palabras que tendríamos sobre ese tema al menos en ese momento ya que Maléfica y aurora estaban a unos pasos de nosotros.

**POV Aurora: **

-Aurora dedo decirte algo ya que solo en ti puedo confiar-me dijo Maléfica mientras volteaba a todas partes para verificar que nadie mas que yo la escuchara

-Si, ¿dime en que puedo ayudarte?- le dije tomándole las muñecas y poniéndome frente a ella y mirándola los ojos

Maléfica miro asía el piso sonrió pero a la ves callo una lágrima y me dijo

-estoy... estoy embarazada- me dijo

**POV Diaval **

estábamos Philip y yo cerca de Maléfica y Aurora para escuchar su conversación pero escondidos para que no nos vieran

-entonces esta decidido- dijo Philip -no me estas escuchando ¿verdad?-

-¡shhhhhh! Dejame escuchar- le dije mientras escuchaba a maléfica hablar

-estoy... estoy embarazada- dijo finalmente

-¡¿que rayos has hecho?!- me grito Philip mientras me agitaba de un lado a otro

-pero yo nunca hice nada con... espera un segundo- pensé todo lo que paso toda la semana y ay no -¡ups!-

**POV Aurora: **

-¡no lo creo!- grite con euforia

Maléfica río bajo pues debí verme un poco loca al gritar de esa manera

La abrase lo mas fuerte que pude mientras gritaba mas y mas

**Hola hola hola **

**Como en cada capitulo digo gracias por leer dejen reviews **

**Raras veces lohago pero esta vez lo are: me pondré seria Jajajaja aquíen engaño? Es ****inpocible jajajaja pero lo que iba a decir es q al principio de esta historia NO estube deacuerdo con que Maléfica y Diaval fueran una pareja, la razón es que soy celosa jajjaaj ****pero ahora creo q estoy aceptándolo pero me sigue doliendo así q. Gracias AlicZuri por aserme llorar en cada capitulo que escribi... me voy a vengar **

**Atte: Dari**

**Oliii quiero agradeser porque cada día somos mas y grracias por dejarnos Reviews**

**Atte: AlicZuri **


	7. Chapter 7la verdad

**Capitulo 7.- La verdad. **

**POV Diaval: **

Philip me seguía agitando -ya basta- le dije serio -hay que estar unidos en esto-

-tienes razón- dijo Philip -tendremos que hacer algo-

-que tu no tengas a tu hijo- respondí, a lo que el me respondió con una mirada asesina

-lo necesitamos...- dijo pero yo sabia lo que iba a decir así que lo interrumpi

-si no existe, no habrá razón para que el rey te de la propuesta- dije mas enojado -¿quieres guerra?... sabes que has lo que quieras- le dije mientras me alejaba -y por cierto sera mejor que te disculpes con Aurora-

-bien- me respondió secamente

**POV Aurora**:

Cuando deje de gritar escuchamos la vos de Diaval y de Philip y escuche a Diaval decir

-encontré a Philip... aquí lo tienen-dijo mientras veía a Maléfica aun con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Dejemoslos solos-dijo Maléfica mientras con la cabeza apuntaba el lago

Maléfica convirtió a Diaval en cuervo y volaron juntos

**POV Philip:**

Cuando perdimos de vista a Diaval y Maléfica, me acerque ha aurora y la tome de las manos mirando ha sus hermosos ojos le dije

-Lo siento cariño no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y menos en este día tan especial para los dos... disculpame-le dije sinceramente tocando su rostro de porcelana fina

Ella acomodo su cara en mi mano y sonriendo me dijo-Claro que te perdono pero creo que meresco una explicación de porque tu padre fue tan grosero y quiero saber que te dijo- dijo mientras se dirijia a sentarse

-Aurora, mi padre es muy dramático, el quería que me casara con alguien... con mas poder- explique -no ve la luz que veo cuando te miro a los ojos- vi que ella estaba sonrojada -te amo Aurora y eso es lo que importa-

**POV Maléfica: **

Diaval y yo nos sentamos en la orilla del lago, hace como una hora que la fiesta se había acabado así que el lugar estaba solo

-Diaval... quería decirte Diaval... algo muy importante no se como reacciones pero yo estoy muy feliz- yo veía mis manos, el lanzaba pequeñas rocas al lago y entonces el dijo

-Ya lose amor y eso me tiene muy feliz-me abrazo yo le respondí el abrazo nos reímos y me dio un beso, después me recoste en sus piernas y mientras comíamos vayas le pregunte

¿como lo supistes?- lo vi a los ojos y mientras el me acariciaba el cabello

-te escuche decirle a aurora-me dijo en tono de vergüenza

Me reí le di un leve golpe en el hombro y le dije riendo-conque espiando eeeee-

**Hola hola hola **

**Gracias por leer y... no tengo nada especial que decir en este capitulo **

**Atte: Dari **

**Hola y gracias espero q les paresca interesante la historia gracias por leerla muchas gracias **

**Suerte! **

**Atte: AlicZuri**


	8. Chapter 8 te voy a matar

**Capitulo 8.- Te voy a matar. **

**POV Maléfica: **

Me miro, sonrió y me contesto -Solo las espiaba un poco o quizá ustedes hablaban muy alto- soltó una carcajada,

Después de un rato de juguetear yo me acomode de lado con la cabeza aun en sus piernas el suspiro y empezó a acariciar mi cabello y mis alas yo solo observada a la luna cuando el me giro para que lo viera y me dijo -Prometo que te voy a proteger a ti y al bebe siempre, ahora tengo esa responsabilidad y no olvides que te amo- me beso y se quedo quieto yo me asuste demasiado le sonrei y le dije

-Que pasa Diaval... porque dices eso- el solo me vio y dijo porque te amo y se quedo viendo a la luna y me puso la mano encima como abrazando me y yo solo suspire y cerré los ojos, algo pasaría, lo sentía...

**POV Aurora: **

Philip y yo estábamos mirando el cielo y la belleza de la luna llena

-Aurora, si hubiera una guerra ¿que sacrificarías por impedirla?- pregunto mientras caminaba a mi espalda y me abrazaba

-no lo se... eso depende como sea- respondo, pero en verdad jamas pensé en esa pregunta -no hay que pesar en eso este es nuestro día-

-bueno- me contesto nervioso

-¿estas bien?- pregunte

-si, no lo dudes- respondió

3 meses después. POV normal:

Un cuervo negro volaba a toda velocidad al palacio cerca del Páramo donde vivía la reina Aurora, aquel pájaro antes de acercarse mas al palacio se paro en una rama y grito con fuerza dándole la señal a su "compañera" que podía defender aunque la compañera del cuervo no era exactamente un pájaro pues aquella criatura era la protectora del Páramo, la mismísima Maléfica

-a humano- dijo Maléfica mientras salia de las sombras, Díaval se transformó en humano, tomo a Maléfica de la mano y ambos fueron al palacio

Aurora y Philip vivían en su palacio y Maléfica y Diaval en una pequeña, pero acogedora, casa en el Páramo, la razón de que Maléfica dejara su reposo y fuera al palacio era que la reina tenia noticias muy importantes

Una vez que entraron Aurora los recibió, estaba sentadas en su trono, pero Philip no estaba causando malos presentimientos a Diaval

**POV Diaval: **

-hada madrina- dijo Aurora dándole una señal para que se sentara en el trono que estaba junto a ella, yo solo la seguí y me pare junto a ella

-bestia- saludo Maléfica, tan dulce mi bombón

Aurora río un poco -hace tres meses me diste una noticia hermosa- comenzó a hablar seriamente -hoy te digo que ¡MALÉFICA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito con euforia y Maléfica la abrazo mientras la felicitaba, pero yo no podía compartir su emoción pues solo me paso una frase que le quería decir a Philip "te voy a matar".

**Hola hola hola. Como están? **

**Jajaja como siempre gracias x leer, dejen reviews me alegran el día jajajaaja, bueno les tengo una pregunta ¿que le ara Díaval a Phili? Jajajaja muajajajaj MUAJAJAJAJAJA ok no **

**Atte: Dari **

**Hola muchas gracias por todo como siempre esperamos sus vicitas en la pagina de facebook**

**Atte: Alice **

**Les dejamos el link de nuestra pagina en facebook, por favor pasen y denle like: . ?id=290390761143066**


End file.
